Marionette
by Nathix.G
Summary: CRACKPAIRING SasoSaku / ONE SHOT / Quizá después de todo, tener el cabello rosa no fuera tan malo, tal vez ser yo tenía sus ventajas. Y si él quería que fuera su marioneta… ¿Quién era yo para impedírselo, cuando mi persona anhelaba lo mismo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma?


Hoy vengo con una pareja crack, fue un regalo para una muy preciada amiga, espero lo disfruten, mil palabras exactas para ustedes.

**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia), este fic es publicado sin fines de lucro.

**Rated: **TP

**Pareja:** Sasori x Sakura

**.-*-*-.**

**Marionette**

_By: NathixG_

**.-*-*-.**

Lo veía pasar por los pasillos del instituto con su aire sereno entre sus amigos de poca cordura, era hermoso, de dorados ojos y cabello rojizo, justo mi color favorito, su piel de porcelana le daba un aire angelical mientras pasaba ignorando el resto a su alrededor, como si nada mereciera su total atención, y era cierto, tanta perfección no debería andar entre los mortales, debería considerarse un crimen ser así de perfecto.

Su risa provocada por algún chiste de su grupo de amigos me hace sentir escalofríos, mi corazón se agita y mi garganta se seca, adoraría que fuera dedicada a mí y solamente para mí, pero no me conoce, Sasori, miembro del club de básquet Akatsuki jamás se fijaría en una simplona niña de molesto cabello rosa-chicle como yo, suspiro con frustración, la vida es injusta.

Ino me habla y yo pretendo escucharle, pero no puedo evitar observarlo mientras juega con Deidara con una pelota que se lanzan al aire para correr y capturarla, verlo así de relajado es casi una droga, se ve jovial y alegre, muy diferente a cuando tiene un partido, su hermoso rostro se vuelve serio, la perfección de su piel se ve rota por una pequeña línea de expresión en su frente que estoy segura, nadie más ha notado, su voz gutural al gritar órdenes a los demás me capturaba.

Sé que parezco una acosadora pero no puedo evitarlo, no sabría definir si es amor, obsesión o atracción lo que siento por él, pero algo en su persona me cautivaba, me hacía desear con locura así fuera un simple beso de su boca, una mísera mirada de reconocimiento, un toque accidental de nuestras pieles, pero el destino era cruel y nunca se había dado la oportunidad, ni siquiera de cerca.

Trato de alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, hacen que me sienta frustrada y anhele más aquello que parece está prohibido para mí, y justo cuando decido prestarle atención a lo que Ino me dice… Plop… una pelota cae en mi regazo, confundida la veo por un segundo ¿Quién me tiraría una pelota? Luego, mi cerebro hace _click_.

—¡Lo siento! Mi amigo y yo estábamos… —calló en el momento en que dirigí mis orbes color jade hacia él, mi ángel, Sasori.

Nos observamos por unos segundos sin decir palabra y noto que acabo de conocer un nuevo aspecto de él, el sonrojo en sus mejillas lo hace ver más perfecto aún aunque lo creía imposible, ¿será por mí? Reaccionando, agarro la pelota y se la extiendo, él la toma y rozamos nuestros dedos, aquello significó tocar el cielo para mí.

—Soy… Sasori —se presentó tendiéndome una mano, me levanto del banco donde estaba sentada para hacerle frente, era mucho más alto de lo que podía captar cuando lo veía de lejos, tendí mi mano y la enlacé con la suya.

—Sakura Haruno, es un placer Sasori —le respondí con mi más coqueta sonrisa, aquella era una oportunidad única y no iba a desperdiciarla por nada en el mundo.

—Hermoso nombre —respondió él dando un paso al frente, pude captar el olor de su aliento, canela, nunca se me había antojado más apetitosa —. Sakura, sé que es algo apresurado pero ¿te gustaría ser mi marioneta? —la pregunta me dejó descolocada totalmente.

—La fiesta de fondos de graduación —me dice Ino al oído rápidamente, mi mejor amiga me conocía mejor de lo que yo misma llegué a pensar.

—¡Ah! Pues… claro —asentí con una sonrisa —. Sería un placer.

—Excelente —me sonrió—. ¿Me darías tu dirección? —preguntó.

—¡Sí! —busqué rápidamente en mi bolso una libreta y un lapicero, le anoté la dirección de mi casa, arranqué el pedazo de papel y al voltearme me di cuenta que tenía su mirada fija en mí, me hizo estremecer darme cuenta de lo intensa que era, casi como si por fin hubiera obtenido algo muy deseado, casi como el sentimiento que tenía yo en aquellos momentos; le tendí el papel y se lo entregué.

—Perfecto, paso por ti a las ocho en punto sin falta —asintió con la cabeza tomando el objeto que le tendía y a la vez mi mano, se inclinó para depositarme un beso en el dorso, mis mejillas aumentaron un tono de color en ese momento, y dos tonos más después pues sentí sus labios contra la derecha, y un suave susurro en mi oído—. Siempre quise que fueras mía, mi rosa marioneta, y no te dejaré ir —con esto, se separó, me vio a los ojos, me dedicó una sonrisa y se fue corriendo con su amigo que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Me volteé a ver a Ino, ella me sonreía cómplice mientras alzaba sus pulgares en mi dirección, en ese momento noté que no había respirado desde su acercamiento y que mi corazón estaba latiendo tres veces más rápido de lo normal, tenía las palmas sudorosas, la boca seca y los ojos bien abiertos, incapaz de salir del shock inicial llevé una mano a mi mejilla tocando el lugar donde previamente habían estado sus labios, todavía sentía el aura de su contacto, como si todavía estuvieran ahí.

Miré en la dirección donde se había ido, estaba nuevamente rodeado de sus amigos pero me miraba a mi fijamente, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Quizá después de todo, tener el cabello rosa no fuera tan malo, tal vez ser yo tenía sus ventajas. Y si él quería que fuera su marioneta… ¿Quién era yo para impedírselo, cuando mi persona anhelaba lo mismo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma?

Esa misma tarde me quedo oculta en un pasillo que me deja una clara visión de su casillero, veo cómo lo abre y una nota cae al suelo, intrigado la recoge, la lee y después de una expresión de asombro sonríe y la guarda en un bolsillo de su monedero, me voy satisfecha al ver su reacción, el riesgo había valido la pena por completo.

"_I wanna be your Marionette too"_

**.-*FIN*-.**

_Reviews…?_


End file.
